


fireflies

by yinsprings



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Boy Scouts, First Meeting, Light Angst, M/M, Shy Park Jisung, bright zhong chenle, scouts dreamies, slight jaemren, world scout jamboree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinsprings/pseuds/yinsprings
Summary: It's the 24th World Scout Jamboree and scouts from various countries have gathered once again.





	fireflies

  
Jisung stands in the middle of the sea of people. He stands there while others are talking to each other, conversing and probably catching up about their lives. He stands there, alone, like a motionless figure deep-rooted in the spot while his surroundings continue to move. He doesn't know where his co-scouts have gotten. The people beside him all have unfamiliar faces. Fazed as he is, he still cannot make up his mind as to why he bothered joining this jamboree when it hadn't done anything to him even in the past years.  
  
Jisung sights their troop leader Jaemin talking to a Chinese scout. He thinks it's Renjun, if he remembers it right, because of his small figure. But what really picks his curiosity is since when did they become close. Last time he remembered Jaemin can't even look at the other's eye. It seems that they have an interesting topic as they are both laughing. He guesses Jaemin's pining towards the boy might be resolved this year. He can still recall how Jaemin can't shut his mouth up about Renjun. For three years, he can only look at the boy from afar and talk it out to Jisung and Jeno. Jisung thinks maybe there is something set for them this year. He hopes he will too.   
  
His sight decided to leave them and continue roaming to the other part. Then it caught a bright orange-colored hair standing out in the vast crowd. Peeking and seeking attention as it seems. How peculiar, Jisung thinks. Last year, he had green hair, now orange. And in between green and orange was a blond one.   
  
He is there again, showcasing his bright smiles and laughs to his co Chinese scouts. His laugh–akin to a dolphin–can be heard throughout the field. The laugh which Jisung tries to remember and relives in his mind as it slowly fades away after months of their previous jamboree. Finally, after a year, he heard it again. A new memory. Even though it is not a shared one.   
  
"Zhong Chenle!" roared by another scout towards Chenle as he ran after him who keeps on goofing around.   
  
He's the famous Chinese scout, next in line for being the troop leader after Renjun graduates. He's known in the camp since he's part of the scout choir and has been so friendly to basically everyone except him. But it's not entirely his fault. Whenever there's a chance for them to meet, Jisung always avoids the act. Usually, during the opening program, there is always a shake hands event participated by all scouts. Jeno would drag him using his incomparable strength, but even the strongest strength can't lift a stubborn soul. He would always have perfect excuses.   
  
"Cute..." Jisung mumbled to himself as he felt his lips curve.   
  
"Eyeing the Chinese boy again? Just approach him!" Jeno chimes in between his deep thoughts making him jump. He puts his arm on Jisung's shoulder as he ushered both of them toward their base camp. Jisung seems to be lost so Jeno dragged him instead.   
  
"Leave me alone. And, I am not." Jisung annoyingly replied to him. He just noticed how the flock of people from before had disappeared and it was just basically him left at the center. How long had he been standing there, spacing out, he didn't know! Just thinking about it even more made his cheeks hot and hands fidget.   
  
"Okay now! Gather everyone." He hears Jaemin shout from their base camp. They walked fastly as the others started crowding, forming their lines.   
  
The gate of their base camp has a colorful theme. From above you can see the DREAM banner fused with white, blue and red colors, beneath it is their cheer. Jaemin's face was photoshopped on a chibi scout with a text bubble saying "Yo Dream!" Then next to it was the faces of Korean scouts with a text bubble replying "쩔어 주자 화이팅!" It was Jeno's idea and who would have thought it would turn out well. The pillars were posted with the Scout's oath both in Korean and English. The South Korea and scout flags rising proudly at the top of both pillars. The perfectly arranged blue tents just a few miles away from their gate are also visible.  
  
"Jisung, come!" Jaemin called him as he entered the camp.   
  
"You'll be holding the flag along with Jeno so no excuses!" Jaemin said as he sticks his tongue out.   
  
Jisung wonders as to why he had become the troop leader when he is still this childish. He even does aegyo to the members. Jisung just shakes his head and is about to walk out when Jeno stopped him.   
  
"You really don't listen to us!" Jeno fake choking Jisung as his face expression crumpled.   
  
"You really think you can get away this time?" He hears Jaemin at his back. Jisung realizes he is sandwiched between the two. Jaemin and Jeno trap Jisung between them, squeezing him tightly.   
  
It seems like he really can't get away this time. Jisung yielded and holds the flag.   


  
The scouts are gathered at the field lined at their respective positions. The scout choir is currently performing on the stage singing their version of the official jamboree song Fireflies. Jisung can't believe he skipped the previous opening programs so this is his first time seeing Chenle sing with his choir. As expected he sings so confidently, standing at the center, seizing every moment to smile. He says a loud "谢谢你们 Thank you!" partnered with a beam on his face after their performance.   
  
"As to officially launch the 24th World Scout Jamboree, let's welcome and greet every senior and junior scouts!"   
  
The sound of the horn bellowed throughout the whole field and loud cheers from the scouts followed. The scouts marched to both ends of the field preparing themselves.   
  
Jaemin, first in the line, lose its upright position and let himself relax. Jumping and hopping in between. He blows the whistle and shouted "가자!!! Let's go!!" He ran leading the line of their group.   
  
Jisung followed Jeno and frees himself as he ran and wave the scout flag. He sees the opposite group approaching and finally, Jaemin saluting to the first scout of the opposite line which is from the London camp.   
  
The field went noisy. Greetings and introductions mix into the laughter and howls of every scout.   
  
"Salute! London camp, Harvey!" The British boy standing before him said while grinning. Jisung, awkward as he is, stuttered and replied, "S-salute! I'm Jisung" and showed a forced smile.   
  
The lines moved fastly as more scouts greeted each other. Jisung tried his best to sound enthusiastic when greeting the others and to not flash a forced smile. Jisung glances sideways and sees the Shanghai camp is only three scouts away from them. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. In that split second, he thinks of leaving and just disappear from the scene.   
  
He shook the hands of next scouts absent-mindedly. Jisung tries to focus but the thought of meeting Chenle face-to-face never leaves his mind.  
  
"Oh, are you new? It's my first time seeing you here." A small scout appeared in front of him. Renjun. The Shanghai camp troop leader.   
  
Renjun extends his hand and shook Jisung's hand. Renjun felt the boy's hand fidgeting and immediately pat his shoulders.   
  
"It's going to be okay. The Jamboree is always fun!"  
  
Jisung wanted to tell him no, it's not his first time and no, it's not okay. Jisung wanted to introduce himself back but the familiar voice near him made him froze in his spot. With one glance he can already see Chenle, talking to Jeno. Jisung is beside Jeno and Chenle is standing before Jeno. He is really close. Jisung just can't process this information.   
  
Before Renjun completely moved to the next scout he managed to say, "I'm Jisung..." Renjun nodded to him and smiled.   
  
With that, Jisung is ready to run and go back to their camp. He is ready to hide from the world again. He is about to turn his back when a loud voice boomed his right ear. For a moment, the voice tingled in his ear, impairing him to hear.   
  
"Music star Chenle, hi!" Chenle salutes and waves his hands to Jisung.   
  
"H-hello. I'm Jisung." Jisung is completely stunned. This is really happening. He stared at the boy in front of him. His orange hair, white complexion and of course, his bright smile made him shine even more. The orange beads of sweat trickling down his face.   
  
"Your hair color is nice! I like it!" Chenle added.   
  
This overwhelming feeling. The overwhelming feeling he received from Chenle's compliment, Jisung is foreign to it. He touched his hair and smiled at Chenle, his small eyes getting even smaller.   
  
"Thank you." He replied shyly.   
  
"It's nice meeting you, Jisung." Chenle extends his hand and Jisung accepted the gesture.   
  
Jisung remembered how his mom would always tell his younger sister to not touch or hold a guy’s hand or made contact with it because her hand can be scalded by it. However, right now, he can feel the scald and burn as their palms touch. Is this what she meant?  
  
Chenle clasps his hand around Jisung’s. Jisung beamed at Chenle as if he could only see Chenle as he shook his hand. It is as if Chenle is a dazzling light blinding him from the rest of the view. He tightened his grasp like asking for more, just wanting to keep on but Chenle had to let go and move on to the person next to him. His eyes follow Chenle's movement and once more Chenle smiled and enthusiastically say "Hi! I'm Chenle!" but to the scout next to him.  
  
Jisung thinks how it would feel to be part of his optimistic world. How would it feel to be the reason for his smile and to be that someone his smile is for.   
  
Jisung takes back his words. He's actually glad he joined this jamboree. He actually had a reason to keep joining the jamboree.   


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
